Komodo's pet
by BabyRie
Summary: Siq is part jaguar and has been captured to be his former best friend's pet he's not going to stand for this. Involves punishment spanking
1. Chapter 1

**TO EVERYBODY: THESE ARE MY CHARACTERS PROPERTY OF ME. THEY ARE ALL PART ANIMAL AND HUMAN AND SOMETIMES MAY JUST BE REFERED TO AS THE ANIMAL THEY ARE. IF YOU LEAVE STUPID COMMENTS YOU WILL GET STUPID REPLIES. AND DO ASK PERMISSION BEFORE USE.**

Siq had just been captured by Noir and brought to Yasha. Yasha looked at the unconscous and naked jaguar-man. He was no older then his son. He looked him over inspecting him for anything hazerdous. Everything seemed to be in order he patted his pet's head.

"Good, Noir, very good," he rubbed the top of the monkey-man's head.

"I did a good job, Yasha?" Noir rubbed his head against Yasha's leg.

"Yes indeed you did," He looked over the young jaguar again. He decided to give it to his son as a pet. He had one of his sevrants clean him and inspect him again before he took him to hs son's room.

He brought the young whelping to his son's room and knocked on the door. A young looking man with a man with a greenish scalely tint, in some areas, came to the door. He smiled at his father a toothy gine. Ani was part komodo dragon so he had jaggedy teeth and drooled a lot and had to where a bib often despite being a late teenager. He looked at Siq who stared back at him. He leaned down and petted him.

"Don't eat, kill, or let this one die Ani or you wont be getting another one for a while," Yasha warned handind his son the leash.

"Of coarse not father, and I didn't kill the other one it died..somehow.. and I didn't want the body go to waste so I ate it," He stopped as his father gave him a warning look. He nodded in agreement. Pulled his new pet into his room. His room was so big it so big it looked like a house all it own. It had trees in it bushes and even strand of grass. Ani pulled Siq to the center of his room where his bed was, "Well hello, Siq, you look good lets get some clothes on you," he walked to a dresser and pulled out a huge 2x shirt and threw it at his new pet, "You be a good boy and I might let you have some treats,"

Siq pulled the shirt off of his face and tugged at the leash, "Who the hell do you think you are I'm no one's pet especially no spoiled daddy's boy like you," he tugged harder at the leash. Ani tugged back pulling him forward.

"Sorry to break it to you but you are my pet and you better behave yourself, Siqqincio," he pulled the leash again pulling Siq even closer, "Now you put your clothes on like you were told," he looked down at him.

Siq quickly put the shirt on it was so big on him it came to his mid thigh. Ani took him off the leash and commanded him to sit. He stared at him as he walked over and took the leather collar off and set it aside for outside walkings. As for being in the house he'd put a black collar on him that had a bell on it so he could know where he was at all times. Ani walked to his bed and sat down as Siq continued to stare at him.

"Okay play or do what ever it is cats do," he shooed him as he picked up a magazine. Siq looked at him and walked away. He inspected the room the walls were so high up that they had actual trees in his room and the windows were so high even the tallest tree's window didn't reach that high. He jumped on one of the tree trunks and began to climb. He got to a limb that could support his weight and continued to examine the room from that height. It seemed pretty inpenatrible.

"Darn you father bringing me here to be someone's pet like you," he cursed Noir in his mind. He looked down at Ani who was reading his magazine and started plotting for an escape. His thoughts were interupted as his 'master' called his name. He looked down to see Ani holding a ball.

"Come on I have a toy for you to play with," Ani called to him. Siq didn't move form the tree he just looked down at him, "Get down here now!" he yelled up. Ani slowly put the ball down and walked to the tree and put his hands on it, "You get down here now or I'll come up and get you myself!" his door suddenly opened up as the chef was bringing them some food. Ani had gotten some meat of an antelope and Siq had gotten Some fish and a piece of chicken. Be it he hadn't had a real meal in days he'd decided to hop down and try it.

Hoping down he'd stepped on Ani's head and gave him a smug smirk, "Oh you think thats cute ay keep it up," he sta by the door and began eating his food and watched Siq hungerly eat his own. "Well I'll have to teach you table manners when i get the chance," Siq ignored him and went about his meal.

Siq finished and waltzed back over to the tree however instead of climbing it he clawed it. This strange feeling of fun came over him so he did it again and again. Ani noticed what he was doing and ran over and grabbed him by the back of his collar, "What do you think you're doing!?" he yelled. He dragged Siq back to where he'd set the ball at he pointed at it, "That is your toy not my tree!" he let go of him. Siq landed in front of it and looked at it he slapped it away from himself and quickly ran back over to the tree. This time he was going to claw it just because his master had told him don't. He scratched it harder and harder doing more damage this time. Ani had come behind him and tried to grab him again but this time he'd gotten the jump on him.

He ran between Ani's legs and put him in a head lock with his claws pointed at his throat, "Now you are going to let me out of here now," he raised his hand. Ai wasn't the least bit fearful. He let him know so by telling him he'd give him one chance to let go, "I will shove my fingers in your neck if you don't let me go home,"

Ani grabbed his wrist twisting his arm and him, "Don't touch my trees if you lay one more paw on my trees I will snap your wrist," he leand down untwisting him but keeping a firm grip on his wrist.

"You wouldn't dare," Siq commented back only to be wrist to be flooded with pain as he heard a cracking noise. He unwillingly let out a yelp not expecting it. Hearing the outcry Yasha walked to his son's room, "Ani are your treating your pet nicely?" he asked as he was slowly opening the door.

"Yes father I am," He had stepped over to tend to his tree.

Yasha slowly walked in and grabbed his face, "Ani you treat your pet right do you understand me. If I find you mistreating it I will punish you severly," he looked into his son's eyes with his mesmerizing snake eyes, "Pets are like children they require you to watch over and take care of them; I've never mistreated you so don't expect to see you mistreating your pet," he let go and walked over inspecting Siq. He noticed Siq was holdng his wrist. He grabbed his arm and saw that it was fine just a sprain. He walked to the door giving his child another look. Ani sighed and walked back over to his bed and grabbed the ball throwing it at Siq and commanded him to play with it. Siq picked up a rock and threw it at Ani it hit him in the back of the head.

Ani turned to him ready to stike but he sighed and walked into his bathroom and inspected the damage. Siq went back to the tree, 'Oh so you like this tree huh?' he continued tearing at the tree's bark. Ani walked out and saw him at it again. He growled at him and grabbed his collar with one hand and both his hands with the other hand. Siq tried to tug away but the pain in his wrist wasn't preventing him from fighting as much as he wanted. Ani dragged him to his bed and threw him over his lap. Siq flinched as he pulled the back of the shirt up. Siq began to kick as Ani raised his hand and began smacking his exposed backside.

"BAD...CAT...I...TOLD...YOU...TO...LEAVE...MY...TREE...ALONE..." Ani chanted as he spanked his pet still squirming behind.

"OW! ANI STOP! THAT HURTS! YOUR HANDS ARE HARD!" Siq kicked attempted to move from the blows. This hadn't happened to him since kindergarden and he didn't remember it being this painful. Ani stopped as his pets bottom reached a blood red. He let Siq up and pointed to his bed in the corner.

"Go to sleep," he pointed to the corner as Siq just gave him an empathetic look rubbing his bum, "Go on get to your bed you brought it on yourself," Siq slowly backed away to the corner and lyed on the bed. Ani pressed a button and a cage fell over Siq. Siq looked at the cage and continued to rub his bottom and thought, 'I see I'm going to have to kill him,'

** To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Siq awoke and stared out at the room. He heaved a great sigh, "I was hoping it was all a terrible dream," he flinched as he rolled onto his bottom, "Ow especially that part," he lied back on his stomach and rubbed his sore bottom. He tried to think of a way out of here. Suddenly the cage was lifted up and a plate of breakfast was put infront of him. It had some more chicken on it and what looked like ham. He sniffed it and slowly looked at Ani who was standing above him eating from his own plate, "Could you get from above me I don't want your drool dripping down onto me," he said angirly.  
Ani raised an eybrow and walked back to his bed. He figured Siq was mad at him for last night, not that it mattered. Ani was licking a peice of frozen fish to cool himself down since he had to get someone to fix his fans, "Hurry up and eat your food father told me to take you for a walk," he shouted over to Siq who was taking his sweet time. Siq devored his food and pushed the plate to Ani as he curled back up on his bed. Ani walked over and undid his collar and and put the leather one from yesterday on him. Siq snatched away from him. Ani broguth the leash over to him and, "Turn over so I can attach your leash so we can go," he waved at him.  
"Why don't you go walk yourself and I stay here and keep my bed warm," he lied down on his bed. Ani yanked his neck and clicked the leash on. Siq got pulled off the bed and dragged to the door, "Let me go since when did you get so strong?!" he had his claws in the ground as to make it harder for Ani.  
"Hunting fast moving pray is effective exercise but you wouldn't know that would you?" He tugged harder at the leash and pulled Siq out of the room. He dragged Siq to the stairs, "Now I have nothing against pulling you down the front steps but I don't wish to get into any trouble with my father today so cooperate," he yanked at Siq again. Siq relentlessly got up not wishing to be thrown down any amount of stairs.

Ani took Siq to a deep part of the forest. Siq stared aroud at the surroundings and wondered what they were doing there. "I hope you like snake, Siq," he pointed to and anaconda. Siq raised an eyebroy not understanding what he ment. Suddenly Ani ran for it, yanking Siq along. At first Siq didn't understand but soon someting came over him and he begane running faster then Ani. As soon as he got close enough he prounced digging his claws and teeth into the anaconda's neck. Ani jumped in clamping down on beast himself. Soon it was dead and Ani had drained it of all blood. Siq was in a daze not nowing what just happened. He'd never had such an adrenaline rush and doing it just felt natural.  
"Hey you," Ani yelled throwing a piece of the snake at him. Siq stared at it and poked it with his foot.  
"What am I supose to do with this?" he asked sniffing it.  
"Eat it of coarse," he slurped down some. Siq got a queasy looking at him and turned around slowly pushing the piece Ani gave him leg legnth away. He lied down and waited for Ani to finish so they could leave. Ani took what he didnt eat and wrapped it up for his father. Siq had been trying to take the collar off while Ani was eating. "Sorrt but it has a lock so tough luck I remember how crafty you are and I made sure the neccesary procautions were taken," he tugged at the leash, "Come on lets get home,"  
"I have to use the bathroom," Siq tugged back at the collar. Ani gave him a look that simply said 'what do you want me to do about it' "I have to pee,"  
"So pee we're in the forest the bathroom is all around you,"  
"I'm not going to use it out here like some type of animal are you mad!?" Siq turned to him.  
"Ani walked over to him and looked at him, "Guess what breaking news you are an animal, cat boy, so get used to it. Just because you've been living like your a full breed human doesn't mean you are," he pulled at the leash, "Now lets go," he tugged at it again pulling Siq forward on his hands.  
The walk home wasn't easy, Siq made sure of it. Running around every two seconds, complaining about the collar irritating his neck, and stopping forcing Ani to drag him. Ani was pretty tired and annoyed by the time he got home. He'd walked to his father's room and knocked on the door. As Yasha opened the door Siq decided to see if he could get Yasha to fix somethings.  
"Oh thank you Ani I'll be sure to enjoy it," he held up the remnents of the snake. He noticed Siq pulling at his arm, "Ani have you fed your cat?" he tried to hand Siq a peice of the snake. Siq covered his mouth and backed away. Yasha shrugged and swallowed it himself. Siq walked over and tried to get Yasha's attentiong again, "Ani are you harming your pet again?"  
Ani jumped back alittle offended by the question, "I haven't done anything to him and I tried to feed him he didn't want the snake," he argued.  
"Well then why don't you go play with it or something," he pushed Siq in the direction of Ani and closed the door. Siq was baffled at how Yasha ignored everything he said and told Ani to 'play' with him. Siq just folded his arm as Ani pulled him back to his room.  
"You evil cat you almost got me into trouble," he unlocked the collar and put the belled one back on him. Yasha walked past the door reminding him to wash Siq, "Yes father," he turned to Siq, "take it off," he pointed to the shirt his pet was wearing.  
Siq looked down at it and looked back at Ani, "Sorry pal no free rides," he walked over to his bed and laid down and watched as Ani walked to the bathroom. Ani started the water and walked back out and gave Siq a stern look."What? Is there something on my face?" he put his hand on his face.  
"Take the shirt off and get in the tub," He pointed to the tub. Siq looked at him and scuffed saying he wasn't getting in that tub nor was he letting Ani touch him, "You get in this tub or I'll throw you in myself," he advanced toward his pet.  
Siq took off running leaving out of the room. He thank Yasha for leaving it open. Ani was in close pursuit reaching for his long hair. He turned a corner and ran directly into Yasha. he looked back to see Ani coming so he grabbed Yasha's leg and acted as if he was frightened. So no shock that his master got a ueasing look from his father. Yasha grabbed sides of Ani's jaw and started pinching them.  
"Ani what are you doing to the cat?" he kept a firm hold on his face. Ani explain that he was trying to give him a bath and he kept running. Siq rubbed his back up against Yasha's leg. If Yasha was going to refer to him as 'the cat' he was going to use it his advantage. Yasha let go of Ani's face leaving red marks, "Keep your pet under control Ani, you need to learn how to train him," he stepped over the young jaguar. Ani grabbed Siq by the back of the neck and dragged him back to his room. Ani grumbled as he threw Siq into the tub, clothes and all. Siq coughed and gasped a bit. Ani roughly pulled the clothes and collar off of him.  
"Stupid cat it's the middle of the day and you've already gotten me in trouble," rubbing his face. He pulled out a scrub brush and started scrubbing Siq's body. Siq was fighting him everystep of the way. Ani dumped a bucket of cold water over him.Siq flinched and shivered. Ai pulled himout and dried him, "Ha you look like a drowned rat," he pulled a fresh shirt on Siq. Resenting that remerk Siq clawed him across the face. Ani was already moving back so his claw cut just below his eye.Ani fell back and put his hand on the area. He looked at the blood and shook his head, "Okay if thats the way you want it fine," he grabbed Siq's foot and dragged him out of the bathroom.  
Siq kicked Trying to make his tormenter let go Ani walked back to the fimilar spot on the bed. Siq struggled more not wanting to repeat last night. Unfortunately it was inevitable as Ani grabbed his waiste and threw him over again, "You didn't learn your lesson the first time," he throws the back of the shirt forward. Siq began to kick and squirm. Ani brought his hand down hard on Siq's bottom. He was hitting him a lot harder then yesterday and Siq's bottom was still in sevre pain from yesterday. Siq gritted his teeth and tried to supress the pain but it wasn't working. Ani continued to hit him noticing the obvious pain on his face, "Well one thing is for sure you certainly know how to get yourself into trouble," he continued to hit him even harder.  
"OWW! Ani it hurts," he kicked harder as the pain intensified, "OW no more Ani," he felt his eyes watering up, "P- please!" that seemed to be the keyword since Ani stopped. Ani pulled the back of the shirt back down and stands Siq up. Siq rubbed his bottom trying to releave the horrible pain. Ani pushed him into the corner and told him to keep his nose to it, folding the back of shirt up and opening the door so that all passers would see. Siq was so humilated he had to think of a way to get AnI back and he did.  
END CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Ani was arising from an evening nap as he began to open his eyes a bright light shined into them. His natural reaction was to turn and cover his eyes. He felt something on the heavy side on his stomach so he slowly opened his eyes. He saw it was just his pet flashing a flashlight into his eyes. "What is wrong with you, god!?" he snatched the small torture device and pushed Siq off of him, "Jeez!" he sat up dusting himself off muttering curses underneath his breath. He got up and walked to the bathroom he noticed Siq walking over to the tree, "Touch my tree and I'll break your arm,"  
"Said the boy in the bib, besides you're too afraid of what your daddy'll do to you," he began to climb the tree with Ani glaring at him. He heard him comment 'stupid cat'. He took extreme offence to this, "The only one stupid here is you! You're the one who needs your daddy to think and do everything for you!" Ani gave him a stabbing glare for that comment that made him shrink back a little.  
He growled an walked into the bathroom. When he went in Siq relaxed a bit laying on the tree. ' I wonder if Yasha's up yet,' he thought silently. After about ten minutes he came out feeling very refreashed. He looked up at Siq who seemed to be in sometype of daze.  
"Hey get down here before you break the branch!" Ani yelled up.  
Siq looked down from the tree,"Hey guess what while you took your little nappy I was hungry," he watched as Ani rolled his eyes, "You should understand it since you eat everything near you, feed me!" he stood next to Ani. Ani pulled a bag from the side of his bed, it had meat in it mainly antelope or deer. He slung a piece at his mouthy pet. Siq attacked it sliding it down his throat. He looked at Ani waiting for another piece.  
"You're not getting anymore of my food maybe if you'd learn to talk properly to your master you'd get more treats," He smiled. Siq raised an eyebrow he still didn't consider Ani his master. He slowly walked to his bed and lied down.  
Suddenly Ani's father called his name and the tone his father used was never one that beared good news. Yasha walked into his room and snatched him by his hair. "What have I told you about bringing your food in the house?" Yasha wagged his finger at his son.  
"You told me not to," Ani said sheepishly. Yasha yanked the long locks harder.  
"Exactly so tell me why there's a half eaten deer in my hallway," Yasha replied to his son's answer. Ani just commented on not knowing what he was talking about. "Oh really well let me show you," he dragged Ani out of the room by his hair. He pulled him into the hallway where sure enough there was a slaughtered deer on the floor. "Now you tell me why this is in here staining my expensive hard wood floor,"  
Ani looked at his father, "I don't know," his father began to tap his foot giving Ani and uneasy feeling. "I didn't do it," Yasha pulled at the black and blonde ponytail.  
"You're the only person who eats this stuff Ani," Yasha threw at him. Ani remarked that both him and Siq also ate deer too, "That may be true but it obviously wasn't me and it wasn't your cat because I personally locked the door last night and he doesn't know how to use them. Besides it's covered in your drool," he sighed heavily, "Look I won't be mad just say that you did it and apologize and if you don't admit to it--"  
"I didn't do it!" Ani interrupted his father. Yasha slapped him hard across the behind. He scolded him again and pulled him to his room with him.

Siq was listening to everything that was going on and was enjoying it. ' It sounds like bib dragon is going to get a taste of his own medicine' he said quietly as he stretched out on his bed. He heard alot of yelling back and forth. He flinched as he heard belt snaps. He laughed aloud and but kept his volume down. He pretended to sleep when Ani got pushed into the room. Ani walked in rubbing his behind wiping his face. He slowly moved to his bed and layed on his stomach and stared at his magazine. He pulled his pants down and turned on the fan.  
"I didn't do anything," he whinned licking his fingers since Yasha made him clean the body up. Siq turned slightly with a minor smirk his plan had all fallen into order and worked more than perfectly.  
END CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll be back," Ani walked past his father. He was hungry and wanted to hunt his food rather then wait for the chef so he decided it was best to leave now.  
"Where are you going, Ani?" he asked as he stroked Siq's head.  
"To get some food," Ani began to walk out of the room. The thought of zebra or antelope made him eager with anticipation. Yasha hissed at the boy.  
"Forgetting something?" he scratched the jaguar's out-stretched stomach listening to him purr.  
Ani looked at his pet and looked at the door, "No I don't seem to be missing anything important," he smiled a slobbery grin. His father just looked at him, "What he's enjoying you,''  
"Ani,'' Yasha raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Father,'' Ani whined, "can't he stay here with you?"  
"No," Yasha gave him a parental glare, "He's your pet and your responsibility not mines. You are to take care of him, just as you would a child," Yasha rubbed Siq's hair back.  
Siq was truly enjoying it. Ani was getting himself in trouble plus all this glorious attention.  
Ani noticed him smiling. He sighed and put the leash on him. He grumbled as he turned toward the door.  
"Be back by five I need you to watch Rie," Yasha smiled.  
"What! Why, where are you going?!" Ani moaned in no mood to deal with his younger brother.  
"It doesn't matter you're coming home at five o clock do you understand me?" he raised his hand. He didn't like that Ani was giving him all this lip and impudence. As Ani began to leave Yasha noticed a bandage on Siq's wrist, "What did you do?" he asked in an aggravated tone.  
With that Ani became short of words, "He attacked my tree,"  
"I'm going to have to hurt you,''  
"But father,"  
"Don't give me that crap," he inspected the pet's hand, "If I find one more mark on him we'll see how many will be on you," Ani fearfully shook his head showing that he understood.

After they had left the house they walked through the woods. The thick forest air made Siq pant and Ani just let his tongue hang out of his mouth. It was a good day to get food. It was most likely the animals would be somewhere cool like a watery area.  
"Haha bib dragon is in trouble," Siq laughed.  
"Shut up! Stupid cat focus on your food and if you call me bib dragon one more time I'll make your butt so red they'll think its another sun," a remarkably witty come back for Ani.They quickly found a flock of deer and killed two.  
At home Ani smiled at Siq, "If I have to watch Rie I'm having company but don't worry you'll have some too," he looked into his 16yr old brothers room to him asleep. He called someone on the phone and waited. A few moments later there was a knock on the door. A guy about Ani's age and height walked in smiling at him he had someone on a guy on a leash about Siq's age.  
By the way they were dressed Siq could tell they had some money. Ani and the guy got to talking while Siq and the new pet glared at each other.  
"Jett be polite," the guy scolded his pet.  
"Siq play with Jett while me and Euro talk,'' Ani threw a catnip ball at them and turned back to Euro to continued their conversation.  
Siq grabbed the ball with no intention of sharing or 'playing' and began sniffing it and rubbing it on his face.  
"I hope you know I want that ball," Jett said coldly.  
Siq scuffed, "Good for you. Get your own,"  
Jett's jaw dropped. All of the other pets of his master had always done what he'd told them to without argue. How dare this Siq defy him. He jumped on him and started wrestling him for the ball. Siq has never been one to accept authority so he fought back just as hard.  
Just as quickly as the fight had started it had ended. Both their masters had seen and came over grabbing them. Siq by the collar and Jett by the ear.  
"What do you think you're doing Jett!?" Euro scolded his pet, "Answer me," he pulled out a riding crop he'd brought with him just in case.  
"Siq have you lost it!?" Ani was obviously upset at his pet's behavior in front of his friend. Ani dragged Siq over to his bed not letting him explain and threw him over his lap. As poor Siq got his hide warmed by hand Jett's master saw it more efficient to bare him and punish him with the crop. Both were very sore after their punishments and were guaranteed to see more of each other and also guaranteed more punishment later.


	5. Chapter 5

Ani sighed as he walked toward the kitchen. Euro and he were discussing 'parenting' tips. "My father gives me that talk all the time.'Pet are like children,' he says,'they need you to teach them right from wrong,''' he mocked his father.  
Euro chuckled a bit, "I get that often as well,'' he grabbed some cookies, "Your father made these?" Ani nodded, "They're delicious." He continued eating them, "Why do we have to watch you're brother today?"  
"I don't know I think my father went to the store or something," Ani put the plate in the sink.  
"Isn't that what chefs and butlers are for?" Euro questioned. Ani replied with a simple shrug. They heard a noise coming form upstairs. They walked up the stairs and into the room the noise came from. Rie was awake and was coloring on the floor.  
"Why!? What are you doing?" he snatched the crayons and Rie's arm, "do you realize I'll get in trouble if you do that?"  
"Give them back," Rie cried reaching for them, "I'm not bothering you," he stepped on Ani's foot.  
Ani dragged him as he walked to the dresser to put the crayons up, "You smell like pee and powder," he picked Rie up setting him on the chaging table  
"And you drool a lot," he didn't seem to mind the statement as his older brother untapped the sides of his diaper.  
"Isnt he a little big for that?" Euro asked a bit disturbed at the sight of a 16 yr old in a nursery in diapers.  
"Hes too old for a lot of things but since my father likes him being his baby nothing I can do about it," He finished and set Rie on the floor.  
"Feed me im hungry," Rie whined as he grabbed one of his blocks. Ani looked down at him and told him Yasha was at the store. "Why did he leave me with you two?" he lied down and started whining, "Why do I always get left with sir drools a lot and sir talks a lot?"  
"You let him talk to you like that?" Euro asked, "He's like 10 years younger then you,"  
"No one was talking to you bag boy!" Rie yelled at the alligator.  
Euro gave him a look, "Ani if you don't hit him I will," he crossed his arms looking at his friend. Ani didn't say anything to Rie he just glared at him, "Ani?"  
"I can't do anything to him if I touch him I get in trouble unless it's a valid reason," he walked to the door. Euro rolled his green eyes, "Stay here we'll be back,"  
"Talking any way to adults is a valid reason," Euro said as they left.

When they left Siq and Jett came from around the corner into Rie's room, "Well one thing is for sure you certainly haven't changed much," Siq commented strolling in, "I love it when you give Ani hell," he hugged the younger child.  
"If I ever talked to my master like that I'd get a strap," Jett admitted, "I must say that was well played."  
Rie patted Siq's head and replied, "Ani's nothing when he knows you don't fear him," he put his bottle in Siq's mouth.

A half hour later Ani and Euro were back. They twitched as they saw Siq and Jett in the childs room playing 'baby', "What are you doing?" they said in unison.  
The two Jaguars looked up and quickly handed Rie the bottles and pretended like nothing happened. The owners just blow it off not really caring.  
"Here's your food stupid brat," Ani said handing Rie a plate of vegetables and meat.  
Rie looked at it with disguist, "What's that junk?" he asked poking it.  
"Food eat it," Ani was begining to get frustrated.  
"Food to you maybe I eat people food," he pushed the plate back toward his brother.Ani glared at the young wolf with malice.  
Euro got mad since Ani wasn't saying anything, "If you don't eat that food I'll shove it down your throat myself," he looked at the child.  
Rie glared back at him with an amazed look,"You cant make me do anything,"  
Euro had reached his limit as he grabbed Rie, "If your brother wont deal with you I will," he dragged the kicking boy to a chair near the wall. Rie kicked and fought the whole way, he wasn't too big on the authority his brothers friend was giving him.  
"Euro don't I'll get in trouble," Ani said fearing his own safety.  
"I'll tell your father myself I hit him," he pulled Rie over his lap and began to pull his belt off as the child continued to squirm and shout.  
"Don't hit him with that I'll really get in trouble. Besides," Ani started, "He likes getting hit with belts,"  
Euro looked at Ani with a raised eyebrow and groaned, "How twisted is this kid?" he dropped the belt on the floor and pulled the back of Rie night gown up and the back of his diaper down. As he started slapping Rie's backside with his hand he actually scolded Ani, "If you'd do this more often and stop acting so passive when he insults you and your guest he'd show you some respect."  
"But Euro my father," his facial expressions became fearful, "Euro my father,"  
"You're right your father needs to do this more often to," he hit Rie as Rie screamed in pain twisting and turning.  
"I do do I?" a deep french stained voice said. Euro dropped Rie as he saw Ani's father, Yasha, standing in the doorway. "Maybe I should start with you two," he grabbed Euro and Ani by the collars dragging them out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Ani and Euro were half exhausted and it was only eight hours into the day. As a continue of their punishment for hitting Rie the rest of the week Yasha made them do grueling task. It was finally the end of the week but today's task were especially tiresome. They lied on the couch resting.  
"What do we have to do next?" the alligator asked as he lied on the couch snuggling to the cushions.  
Ani sighed holding up a piece of paper, "After cleaning the kitchen and the four guestrooms and the three dining rooms we have to clean all seven bathrooms, Rie's room and Noir's room," Ani groaned as he lifted himself up.  
"Why do we have to do this?" Euro looked at his komodo friend, "Better question, why do I have to do this?"  
Ani blew with anger, "What do you mean why do you have to do this!? If it wasn't for you niether of us would have to do this crap," Ani yelled keeping his voice at a controlled tone, "If you hadn't have spanked Rie and insulted my father then we wouldn't have gotten his notorious brush nor would we be doing this crap,"  
"Alright already just tell me what I have to do!" Euro yelled back. Ani rasied his finger to shh him and told him to clean Rie and Noir's rooms, "What am I 'spose to do with the brat?"  
"Gently put him in my room and try not to wake him," Ani walked off to do his own task.  
Three hours later they were both fully exhausted and could barely move. Euro especially. He'd never worked a day in his life and this was too much at once for him.  
"Please tell me there's nothing else," he bekconed to Ani who was on the floor resting.  
"We have to tae Rie to the doctor for a physical and Siq needs to go to the 'vet'," he rolled onto his back. He arose from the ground with a moan of agony, "You get Rie ready I'll prep Siq,"  
"Oh yeah I get the monster while you wash your pet," he complained as he walked to the child's room. When he got there Rie was riding on a rocking horse apperently having fun. He was disguisted at the sight, "You're really enjoying that aren't you?" he asked as he preped him some clothes, "How can a 16yr old be more interested in riding a wooden horse then watching tv or finding a girlfriend or driving a car?" he asked as he set the clothes on the bed.  
"For starters I dont care about that type of crap. I don't like girls like that I have nowhere to drive to and theres never anything good on Tv so I'd rather play with my toys or have Yasha read me a book," he said looking at the clothes he'd set on the bed. There was a black and white top with black pants and a pair of dress shoes. He turned back to his horse and continued to rock.  
"Hey get down here and get dressed," Euro pointed to the clothes even though Rie ignored him, "Did you not hear me?" he was growing angry.  
"If I wear diapers and drink from a bottle and do all this baby stuff what makes you think I can dress myself?" Rie asked that statement like question. He had a point the way he said it was rude but he was right. Euro sighed and unfolded the clothes calling him over to the bed. He took the night shirt off of him and put the horizontal striped top on in its place. He prepared to put Rie's pants on. Euro stopped in his tracks smelling pee.  
"No friggin way am I putting my hands on your crotch you can forget that," He shook his hands  
After ten minutes of that Ani came in and changed Rie since Euro wouldn't. Ani had the misfortune of bathing Siq, who loved to scratched and hadn't learned his lesson, but no time for a spanking right then. They had dressed them and were on their way to the doctor/ 'vet'. The trip there wasn't so bad; they did have a hard time dropping Siq off but when they took Rie to the doctors ofice it had gotten worst.  
He bahaved pretty well he did everything the doctor told him to. Right now he was sitting on the office bed waiting for the doctors next move or command.  
"That was good so far everything is normal," He jotted something down on his clipboard, "Ok Rie you can take off your undershirt and diaper now," Rie looked at him oddly, "Come now take off your under garments.  
"No," Rie said covering himself with his hands. He didn't see what getting naked had to do with a physical.  
"Rie take them off now or I'll tell father you're being bad," Ani glared at him. Rie looked at him and heaved he knew that if Ani called Yasha he would get scolded. Rie took off his undershirt and unfastened his diaper setting on the ground. Atleast he had the wet diaper off, he tried to be optomistic. He covered his member waiting for the doctors next order.  
"good now stand here," Rie walked over and stood on the height device he'd pointed to, keeping his member covered. "I need you to stand up straight. Rie stared at him.  
"Rie do what he said!" Ani was getting irritated and the only thing between him going home was Rie, who just stared at him like he was crazy.  
"But Euo will see," Rie complained.  
"Uhm my Name is Euro," he input.  
Ani advanced over to Rie and grabbed his arm, "He doesn't care about your body now do what the doctor told you!" he pulled at Rie's arm.  
"No Euro will see." Rie complained.  
Ani picked him up and tucked him under his arm, "Well now Euro and the doctor will see you get spanked," he slapped Rie's bottom a good ten times. Rie rubbed at his bottom and did what the doctor told him. Ani got the look of approval from Euro as he gave hima thumbs up. When the doctor was finished with Rie Ani redressed him and they left.  
"What's with the paper?" Euro asked looking at the paper Ani was holding.  
"Rie's new perscription," he tucked it into his pocket while pushing the stroller. He couldn't wait until he got home, "When we get home your taking a nap," he told Rie.  
"I'm telling Yasha on you," Rie wasn't crying or imtimadated but his bottom did hurt a lot.  
"Tell him this is one I'll win,"Ani said as they entered the vet's office. The second they entered Siq walked past them completely naked holding his shirt.  
"Stay away from me you rapist!" His arm was grabbed by Ani.  
"What do you think you're doing!?" Ani grabbed the shirt and pulled it on his head. Siq fixed it on his body.  
"He put his finger in my ass!" Siq snatched away. "I don't like guys and I don't people's fingers in my ass!" he yelled. Ani slapped him across the behind. Siq stared at him. He crossed his arms and walked to the to a chair. Ani asked the vet how things went.  
"He bit me seven times and and scratched me four times but his vitals are fine," Ani turned to Siq with a glare.


End file.
